Wilbur and Violet's autumn night
by siando122
Summary: A love story between Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr. WARNING: This story will contain nothing but sex


It was a chilly November night with the ground covered with frost. The trees had lost almost all their leaves and the tempertue was at 30 degrees. 17-year old Violet Parr was sitting in her room, looking through various magazines. It was 4 years after Syndrome and the Underminer's deafeat and the world was at peace. Violet had really blossomed into a beautiful young lady. She was the attention of all the boys at her school. She could care less about those boys, however. With her breakup with Tony Rydniger, she could only think of one boy: Wilbur Robinson.

It was so long since she's seen him. The last time is 4 years ago when she went to the future. She and her family had heard about an evil villian uprising. She met Wilbur and his family and the two families bonded extremely well. It was resolved with the Incredibles superpowers and Robinson technology. They all saved the day. She started her attention to Wilbur, who she thought look very cute. They developed an instant crush on each other. They talked a lot after their mission and just when they were about to kiss, the portal that bought the Parrs took them back to the present.

Violet had still wanted to get that kiss as she really loved him. Back to the present, she was bored looking throught her magazines. She was all alone as Bob and Helen were on a date and Dash was staying at his friend's house. Jack-Jack was at Frozone's place. She wondered on what to do. She as she was about to lay down, a flash of light appeared. She looked to her window to see a time machine. She knew it only meant one thing: Wilbur. She raced down the stairs and open the door.

"Wilbur, O MY GOD!" she said as she hugged him. She looked at him for a moment. He had become a fine young man at Violet's age. He was taller than her too. "How you've been doing, Vi" said Wilbur as he bear hug her. "Not much, I've been getting straight A's and I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. I've broken up with Tony and yada" said Violet. "That's good to know" said Wilbur as he came into the abode. He sat down  
on the couch while Violet fixed them both some hot chocolate. He took off his jacket while Violet sat down with him.

"Wilbur, All I can think about tonight is you and how great it would have been if you-" Violet said embrassed. "kiss you. Well, I think I can do it"  
said Wilbur as he kissed her. To Wilbur, her lips were so soft and beautiful. She had a rose scented breath. To Violet, his lips were very manly.  
"So how was it?" asked Wilbur. "It was beautiful." answered Violet. "Umm, Wilbur, you know when two people love each other and they want  
to get a little more physical?" asked Violet. "So, basically, you want to have sex, with me?" asked Wilbur. "Kinda" said Violet. "Well, okay, let's do  
it." confirmed Wilbur.

Wilbur picked up Violet and carried her to her room. "Where should we start first.?" asked Wilbur. "Kissing" answered Violet. "Okay" he said. Wilbur and Violet kissed rapidly for 2 minutes. They started a tongue war too. Wilbur kissed Violet down to her neck where he removed her "  
shirt and bra, revealing her very large breasts and erect nipples. "Violet, are you sure about this" asked Wilbur. "Yes, I want to feel you. I  
dreamed of this moment for 4 years." said Violet. With that, Wilbur honored her request. He began sucking her breasts and nipples for 4 minutes .

He proceded to kissing her skin. It was soft as skin as it was flawless. "Her skin is completely beautiful" he thought. He reached and pulled down  
her pants and panties. He saw her vagina was very wet. He could not wait the lick it. He placed her on the bed where he got down and licked her vagina for 5 minutes. He could not believe how soft and wet it was. She moaned during that time but she took it. She stopped to look at her  
naked body. It was so beautiful and clear. He was amazed at how much she blossomed. However, he thought since he's seeing her naked, she should see him naked too.

He removed his shirt and Violet stared at his torso in awe. Wilbur was the definition of hunk. He had zero body fat with 8-extremely well-toned, rock-hard abs, a very large chest with very thick pectorals and incredibly huge muscles. "So, what do you think, Vi?" asked Wilbur. "I think I'm in LUV." she said. Violet kissed his body for 2 minutes, from his abs to his muscles. She rubbed them all. She especially liked his pecs. She felt his muscles and they were very hard. She felt like she was touching perfection.

Violet soon moved to Wilbur's bottom region where she saw a huge bulge. She decided to play around with it for a few minutes. Then she got serious and removed his pants and underwear. She stopped and gawked a minuted at his very large penis. She measured it to be 12 inches.  
"Violet, If you don't want do suck on it, we can't stop now." said Wilbur. "Wilbur, I want to. I've never seen one this big before." said Violet. "I have to agree with you, it is quite large. All right, you may suck on it" he said

"Thank you" she said as she suck on it. She went down on his penis until it reached the back of her throat. She barely reached two-thirds. She wanted to get all of it, but she would definitely puke if she did. So she put her hands on the uncovered lenght. She proceded sucking his amazingly huge manhood for 4 minutes. She still wanted to get it all. Wilbur understood her situation so he pushed her head all the way to his skin. His penis was all in now and it nearly reached Violet's windpipe. She sucked all this for 1 minute until she threw up and coughed violentely as she gasped for air.

Wilbur decided to clean up the mess. "Vi, sorry about that" he said. "Don't worry about it." she said. Wilbur knew it was time for him and her to be as one. "Violet, I know we've done everything, but I don't want to hurt you, we should stop." offered Wilbur. "Wil, I dreamed about this for 4 years. I wished this every day of my life and it's been killing me. I don't care how much it will hurt. I want you to take my virginity. I want to really do this with you so could you please be my master?." Violet said with drama.

"Whatever you say, Vi" said Wilbur as he thrusted into her. Violet screamed in pain. "Violet, I'm so sorry" he said as he almost took out his penis. "No, Wilbur, I want it" she said. He agreed with her. He put it back in and stopped to let her adjust to his size. When she was fully  
adjusted, he started moving. Violet urged him to go faster and faster he did. She felt loads of pleasure as she knew she would. He kept being one with her for 9 minutes. During which some blood could be seen. Then he switched to her anal spot, which hurted more but she took it. He went very fast for 8 minutes and then he came as her squirted his semen all across Violet. Then they finally collapsed.

"I love you, Violet" said Wilbur

"I love you too, Wilbur" said Violet

They finally slept

**THE END**


End file.
